A yellow sweater costs $$18$, and a green pair of jeans costs $$6$. The yellow sweater costs how many times as much as the green pair of jeans costs?
The cost of the yellow sweater is a multiple of the cost of the green pair of jeans, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is $$18 \div $6$ $$18 \div $6 = 3$ The yellow sweater costs $3$ times as much as the green pair of jeans costs.